


New Moon, Who Dis?

by DrSalazar2U



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Banter, Come Swallowing, Foreplay, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSalazar2U/pseuds/DrSalazar2U
Summary: “Did you take some sort of draught or something? You’re crazy strong, super horny, and surprisingly confident. What’s—”Then, looking more intently into Remus’s eyes, understanding washed over him.“This is because of your transformation, isn’t it? Some sort of side effect? The wolf hasn’t completely left you, has he? And you’re like… what? In heat?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	New Moon, Who Dis?

_After each transformation, once the werewolf assumes his human form, it may take up to a full week for him to return to his truly normal state. During this refractory period, the lycanthrope may experience volatile mood swings including deep depression, uncontrollable rage, excessive excitement, or in rare cases, heighten and uncharacteristic sexual desire. The supernatural strength which is characteristic of the werewolf may also linger in the body of the bitten for an extended period of time meaning that all those who come in contact with the lycanthrope should exercise extreme caution for the first few days after their transformation._

_These symptoms will fade as the new moon wanes. Be aware. Be cautious._

\-  _Professor Lucien Solisticé_

**

Remus Lupin awoke with a start as if from a nightmare, which the night before had been. Feeling the cold sweat fall down his face as if his skin were crying out. It took him a moment to figure out where he was. As was often the case after his transformation, he found himself on the dusty floor of his bedroom in the flat James and Lily allowed him to live in behind James’s family home. 

He felt his heartbeat banging against his chest, his breath was ragged and shallow. As he waited to regain a normal heart rate, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.He continued to search for the spot that he always looked for to calm himself after a transformation. There it was. The large scratch shaped like a star was where he placed his focus. He didn’t blink,just breathed and stared as he worked to normalize his heart rate and keep his mind from racing. 

Mentally, he recounted the steps that helped him focus his mind, “In…2…3…4… Hold…2…3…4…. Out…2…3…4…” 

This was a normal practice for him, and one would think that he would be used to it, but every transformation seemed to have its own idiosyncrasies that he couldn’t predict. As he focused on his breathing, he felt his heartbeat racing in another part of his body other than his chest. With his eyes fixed on the star shaped scratch in the ceiling, he allowed his mind to follow the rhythmic beating from his chest down past his abdomen which ached from the transformation’s effects, to his groin where his penis stood erect, echoing the beat of his heart as if it had one of its own that worked in tandem with the organ in his chest he was trying to gain control of. 

“Not again…” Remus said. “This is going to be an interesting night…” 

He knew that nothing that he could do would make this erection go down. He felt his heightened sexual drive sitting like a stone in the bottom of his stomach, and he didn’t know how he was going to free himself from this. 

He knew if he touched himself the way he wanted to he wouldn’t be able to stop. He’d said the same thing before, but ended up fucking so many men in one night, some of them three and four times before moving on to the next. 

Like the last time, the wolf inside him was in heat. It wanted to feel the body of another person, the quickening of their pulse as they climaxed, the wideness of their eyes as pleasure washes over them. There was a predatory power in watching what one’s body was doing to another. 

But Remus didn’t want to subject others to this side of him. A side that didn’t come out very often even after his transformations. 

“This is simply mind over matter. I just have to focus on something else and everything will regulate itself. I can’t get distracted, and as long as I’m by myself I can control these urges.” Remus said softly.

He heard the door open and feet make their way into the front room. 

“Hiya Moony!” Sirius’s voice reverberated through the sparsely furnished room. 

“Fuck.” Remus groaned. 

His blood started rushing and his adrenaline begin to surge. His penis began to ache with excitement as new quarry had just entered in. He knew that if Sirius came into that bedroom he wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself. It didn’t help that he and Sirius were dating, that made the urge even stronger. This was known prey, he knew how Sirius ticked. He knew how to make him scream his name.

“Stop it!” Remus whispered to himself. 

“Sorry I couldn’t be here with you tonight.” Started talking in the front room. “Dumbledore has us working double duty, which seems extreme since nothing happened tonight. But You know Who’s been pretty silent as of late, which worries Dumbledore,” the deep, jovial voice was saying. 

“Moony where are you?” 

Remus heard Sirius’s footfalls drawing closer. His instincts betrayed him and he jumped up and threw himself to the wall to the left of the door. A few seconds later, Sirius walked into the room. Immediately, Remus could smell Sirius’s signature sent. It was a mix of sweat and his favorite Muggle cologne. It was intoxicating, but Remus remained resolute and silent against the wall. 

He observed Sirius from the back. His muscular legs peaking out from his robes. The way the dim torchlight hit the nape of his neck that peaked out. How his shoulder length hair seemed to tickle that very neck. 

“There you are!” Sirius turned around quickly and stepped backwards as he saw Lupin standing naked against the wall with a strange expression on his face. 

“What are you do—?” Sirius stopped when he saw Remus’s swollen penis pointing at him as if it had chosen him. 

“Someone is happy to see me.” Sirius said with a smirk. 

“Sirius…” Remus began. His voice sounded as if he hadn’t spoken for weeks. It was gruff and hoarse. “… you have two options.”

“Ok?” Sirius was intrigued. 

“Option A- leave now and come back in the morning…” Remus stated. His voice shaking. Staring at Sirius’s handsome face made controlling himself very difficult. Everything in his body said, “Pounce.” 

“Please tell me option B is a more fun and interesting option…” Sirius said with an eye roll and a chuckle.

“Option B- you fuck me until you can’t fuck me anymore.” The words fell out of Remus’s mouth. 

Sirius took a minute, “Remus, what’s going on?”

“CHOOSE!” Remus yelled, not able to control his urges much longer. He was pushing himself back against the wall as if he wanted to go through it. 

“Ok!” Sirius said, not startled at all by Remus’s outburst. He dropped his robe to the floor, exposing his muscular chest and boxer shorts. He pushed off his boxers and freed his growing erection. 

“Option B it is.” Sirius walked to Remus, grabbed his cock, and kissed him hard. 

Remus’s body ignited as soon as his body touched Sirius’s. The lust that he was holding in burst out of him. He began pumping his dick into Sirius’s hand. His tongue snaked into Sirius’s mouth and he moans deeply as Sirius starts to play with his dick head that was now slick with pre-cum. He began to pump in earnest feeling the sweet relief was inching its way up Remus’s spine. He breaks from the kiss, and put all his focus into the amazing feeling of his cock in Sirius’s hand. Sirius began kissing and biting his neck.

“This reminds me of our nights in the restricted section of the library during our 6 and 7 th years,” said Sirius. His voice was husky. He was focusing on getting Remus off. It had been so long since they’d had sex. 

Lupin was often so down on himself that he didn’t feel sexy enough to want to be physical. So to come home and find him not only horny but hungry turned Sirius on in numerous ways. He’d hoped that if Remus enjoyed himself tonight this is something they could do more often. 

“You remember?” Sirius continued. “When you used to suck me off quickly behind the forbidden potions stacks?” 

“Shut up and tighten your grip, Padfoot!” Lupin moaned loudly. “I’m close….” 

Sirius did as he was told, bracing himself against the wall in front of him, and looking into Remus’s eyes. There was something different about them. They were alight with a passion he’d never seen before, and Sirius was super turned on. He almost wished he wasn’t about to make Remus cum and end this little session. 

Remus’s hips were bucking wildly at this point and he let out a noise that was closer to a howl than it was to a yell. Seconds later, Sirius’s hands and legs were covered with cum. 

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Sirius stepped back from Remus saying, “Well that was a success now wasn’t it?” 

Remus didn’t reply. Instead, he grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and spun their bodies around so Sirius’s back was up against the wall. He slammed his body with an unexpected amount of strength and nearly knocked the air out of Sirius’s lungs. 

“What are you—” Sirius began. 

“What did you say I used to do in the restricted section of the library during our 6 th and 7 th years?” Remus inquired with a devilish grin. 

He could still hear his heart beat in his ears. The feeling of sexual desire hadn’t waned even a little from his ejaculation. His cock was still hard and dripping, but he was ready to keep going. 

He lowered himself to his knees and grabbed Sirius’s dick in his hands. He gave it a light kiss. 

“Didn’t it go something like this?” 

He opened his mouth wide and took the entirety of Sirius’s extremely large cock into his mouth. He felt the head of his dick tickle the back of this throat and let out a low and satisfied moan. 

“Holy shit!” Sirius exclaimed, clutching the wall for support as his knees gave way. 

“It wasn’t like this though.” He looked at the man servicing him and said, “Who are you and what have you done with Remus Lupin?” 

Lupin didn’t reply he just began sucking in earnest. He reached behind Sirius and grabbed his ass pulling him further into his mouth. Sirius was in a euphoric state of disbelief. Lupin looked up as he continued sucking, savoring the feel of Sirius’s veiny member in his mouth. He could taste the saltiness of the precum leaking out of it, and made a spectacle of pulling off Sirius’s cock to show the string of it connected to his tongue before he leaned back in and continued sucking. 

“This is… unbelievably…. You never used to…. What’s changed?” Sirius muttered.

He worked to keep his eyes on Lupin wanting to remember this moment for as long as he could. But eventually the feeling of Remus’s warm mouth working its way up and down his shaft overcame him and he leaned his head back against the wall. 

He put his hands behind Remus’s head and gently guided his head backwards and forwards on his shaft. Remus increased his suction knowing that he was close. Sirius had a lot of tells when he was close to cumming. Depending on what they were doing he did different things. If they are fucking, and he started screaming out spells, Remus knew. If Remus was sucking him off and he started to guide his head and humming little tunes, Remus knew.

Once he heard him humming the newest ballad from famed crooner Calliope Casanova, Remus started sucking harder. He looked at Sirius whose eyes were closed in concentration, and relished the flushed looked of his skin, the small beads of sweat forming in his brow, and the way he began aimlessly scratching Remus’s scalp. 

He could still feel his heartbeat racing and his carnal desire pulsating through him. His dick hadn’t softened since his orgasm and in its stiffness begged for further release, but he had a plan for that. Right now, he was relishing what he was doing to Sirius, like a predator whose captured its prey and enjoyed feasting on it, having Sirius in his mouth made Remus feel powerful. He knew that an increase or decrease of suction made all the difference in how quickly his boyfriend came, and that turned him on even more. 

“I’m close.” Sirius whispered and began to thrust his hips more aggressively. Remus took each thrust and increased his suction level as if he were sucking the cum from the deepest recesses of Sirius’s body. Sirius ultimately relented, and Remus felt the hot spurts of cum coat the back of his throat and heard Sirius let out a mangled cry. Remus swallowed all the contents of Sirius’s semen and continued sucking until he felt Sirius’s cock going slack. 

“That was unbelievable. You haven’t been that into it in ages! What’s changed?” Sirius asked looking at Remus as if he were someone he’d only just met. 

But again, Remus didn’t answer. He lifted himself off his knees and stared intently at Sirius before reaching for his dick and stroking it. 

“You can’t be serious, Remus. I just came buckets!” Sirius said in disbelief. 

“You chose Option B, remember? Fuck me until you can’t anymore. You haven’t even fucked me yet.” He felt Sirius getting hard in his hand with every word he spoke and with every stroke. 

“Of course I can, don’t be daft! I just didn’t think you’d be up for it.” 

Using the hand that wasn’t stroking Sirius’s cock, Remus brought Sirius’s hand to his own throbbing member. 

“Does this feel like I’m not up for it?” 

Sirius was so taken aback, but clearly turned on at the renewed sexual energy. 

“Ok then!” Sirius said excitedly. 

Remus, feeling excited, let go of Sirius and lifted him off the wall, turned him around, walked him over to the bed in the corner of the room, and threw him on it. The crunch of the mattress echoed off the walls and Sirius’s dick bobbed in the air. His face was filled with curiosity and surprise.

“Did you take some sort of draught or something? You’re crazy strong, super horny, and surprisingly confident. What’s—” Then he looked closer, into Remus’s eyes, and understanding washed over him. 

“This is because of your transformation, isn’t it? Some sort of side effect? The wolf hasn’t completely left you and you’re like… what? In heat?” Sirius said with a laugh as we moved himself more completely onto the bed. 

Remus remained silent. This wasn’t the time for words. This was a time for action. He straddled Sirius and began to rub his ass against his now fully erect penis. The friction it created was intoxicating. 

Sirius reached for Remus’s hips and the men locked eyes. The grinding continued and the men just stared deeply into each other’s eyes. 

After a few minutes, Remus reached behind him and grabbed Sirius’s cock. He positioned it at his hole and slowly pushed it in. Under normal circumstances, the feeling of being stretched this way would have been overwhelmingly painful, especially without the use of lube, but tonight he was hungry for this- the pain, the pleasure, and stretching, all of it. The pain was part of it, he wanted to feel it all. 

Sirius let out a loud guttoral moan as he bottomed out inside of Remus. 

Remus smiled widely. This is what he’d been looking for. He slowly began to rock his hips, feeling the sting as Sirius’s considerable girth stretched him more. He placed both his hands on his boyfriend’s chest and continued his slow rocking. Sirius began to move his hips in tandem with Remus with his hands fastened to the side of his hips.

The men continued sharing intense looks, both seeking out evidence of the effect they were having on each other. The sounds they were making were reminiscent of the ones they made as they wrestled during Lupin’s transformations when Sirius took he form of a large Black dog. 

Remus saw in Sirius’s eyes a vulnerability that came with his surprise that this was happening, and it pleased him to see that he had taken him by surprise tonight. The wolf inside him felt as if he had cornered its prey after playing with it. Remus’s hands slide up Sirius’s broad chest to his neck and he lightly applied pressure as they continued their slow fucking. 

Sirius’s eyes widened as he felt himself being choked. This wasn’t something he had experienced in the past, but the combination of his dick being tightly squeezed by Remus’s hole and the look of sheer pleasure on his face enhanced the sexual tension and made him want to please Remus more. After all, Remus wasn’t the only one with an animal inside of him.

Sirius, overcome with the light headedness of being denied his normal amount of air, arched his back putting the full force of his body into his thrust and Remus saw stars. It unlocked something in side of him. He began to ram himself against Sirius’s cock. He didn’t care about anything else just the feeling of Sirius inside of him and the sheer ecstasy of the moment. Again, he let out a howl like noise that made Sirius let out one of his bark like laughs. 

The men kept fucking hard and fast until Remus felt himself cumming again without touching himself. Spurt after spurt of cum covered Sirius’s chest. But Remus was determined to see the look in Sirius’s eyes when he came inside of him. He took his hands off his neck and leaned in close so that their noses were touching. He continued to thrash against the dick inside of him and tightened his hole’s hold on it until he saw Sirius’s pupils dilate. 

Yes! There is was. Most predators waited to see the life leave their quarry’s body, but Remus wanted to be filled with life and to watch his prey be overcome by it. And he was not disappointed. 

“Expelliarmus! Accio! ACCIO!” Sirius exclaimed and filled the man with another load of his cum. The men were both breathing heavily as Remus pulled himself off of Sirius’s cock and laid next to him. Sirius, again filled with pride at how well he’d fucked Lupin, turned to him only to find that sis dick was still hard. 

Seeing this, Sirius said “You can’t expect me to go again so soon, Remus…” 

“Rest up, the night is young and I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like there's no way that Remus comes out of a transformation and turns right back into himself. There has to be a period in which the parts of the werewolf are still there. And generally I feel like we cast those things as being bad, but what if they could be good. What if something else came out of him that worked in his favor?


End file.
